chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Monroe
Adam Monroe is a canon character adapted and roleplayed in World 8: Brave New World. In this world, he was successful in releasing the Shanti virus. He has the abilities of rapid cellular regeneration, escape skill, undetectability, synesthaesia and nosokinesis, and is the father of Rhia Jones and Michael Cassidy. Abilities In this world, Adam has by now manifested all of his 5 abilities. The first is rapid cellular regeneration, which he has possessed for around 4 centuries. It enables him to heal from all injuries and illnesses, apart from damage to the back of the head. It also makes him immortal, preventing him from ageing further, and it gives him immunity to the Shanti virus. He can also heal others by giving them his blood. The second ability is escape skill. This lets him detect traps and snares and lie convincingly, as well as finding escape routes and slipping any cuffs and binds with ease. The ability generally makes him an escape artist. His third ability is undetectability. This ability can enable him to block clairvoyants from finding him, and prevent people from recognising him if they see him. He can also make his abilities undetectable, preventing them from being manipulated or mimicked. The fourth ability is synaesthesia. This ability enables him to mix his senses, and perceive through any of his other 4 senses if one is blocked. It means that he'd only be incapacitated if he lost all 5. For example, he could see sounds, or feel sights, or taste smells. The ability is reflexive, and activates any time he'd lose a sense, even temporarily. His final ability is nosokinesis, the manipulation of all pathogens. Using this, he can: create any existing virus, bacterium or other pathogen, including strains of the Shanti virus. He can also alter their virulence and infectiousness, and heal infectious diseases or give immunity. However, it doesn't give him any immunity himself since his regeneration would make that moot. Family *Unnamed birth family *Daughter - Rhia Jones *Son - Michael Cassidy *Granddaughter - Jess Petrelli Roleplay History Adam manifested in his mid-thirties, during the 17th century, when he was shot through the heart while working as a mercenary in Japan. He manifested regeneration and thus survived. Hiro Nakamura and Robert Max, who had both accidentally time travelled there, attempted to make him the hero which legend described him as, but this failed. He vowed to become a villain after Yaeko, the woman he loved, chose Hiro instead of him. Little is known of his history over the next centuries. He was in a relationship with Charlie Levasseur - who went by the name of Isabella at the time - sometime during the 18th century, until she left him after catching him cheating. He's also known to have married 10 times, and fought in the War of Independence. During the 70s, he met the Primatech founders, manipulated them and led them into developing the Shanti virus. However, they caught him attempted to release it, and imprisoned him for 30 years. In 2007, Adam escaped the Hartsdale facility with Peter Petrelli and Rhia Jones, being phased through its walls. He saved Nathan Petrelli with his blood before leaving the other 2, and going on to kill Kaito Nakamura and attempt to kill several other founders. He rejoined Peter and Rhia, and used them to release the Shanti virus. Hiro captured him, and imprisoned him temporarily within his father's coffin, until it was realised that Adam's blood could be used to create a cure. At this time, he also learned that Rhia is his daughter, but he still doesn't know about Michael and has never met him. Adam died temporarily during a subsequent eclipse, and escaped during the chaos that followed. He was eventually captured by the New Company, but escaped their custody after manifesting escape skill, causing a mass breakout in the process. He has been found to be impossible to locate since, but was in truth hiding in a remote eastern European village. Here, he manifested his ability of nosokinesis, and began planning to recreate the Shanti virus and release it anew. These plans led Peter Petrelli to find him through a precognitive dream, and they fought. Peter eventually defeated and captured Adam by creating a shard of glass in the back of his head, and used poison emission to destroy the virus again. Adam is now again in the custody of the New Company, kept unconscious at all times because of the increased risk of his recently manifested abilities. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.